Tragical Love
by Jasini
Summary: This is the story of a boy whose heart wishes to seek the one shelter from which it is forever held in exile...or is it? A Draco/Hermione fic. Please R & R!!! :D
1. Upon Platform Nine and Three Quarters

Disclaimer: I definitely do not, NOT, own the characters that I have mentioned in this story. Not, *breathe* one, *breathe* single, *breathe* one!! *huffs*

Rating: UM¡Kto be frank, I¡¦m not too sure. *grins* But basically I¡¦m trying to make people¡¦s hearts ache for Draco. *grins madly*

Okay!! Here goes!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One 

¡§Bye mom!!¡¨

Hermione leaned down and stuck her head through the scrolled-down car window, giving her mother a kiss on a cheek. It was going to be a whole year before she can see her parents again. She was going away to study abroad, for the sixth year, at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and this year, she was not going to come back home for the Christmas holidays, nor for the Easter holidays. She was not sad though ¡V going to Hogwarts would mean having fun experiences with her two best friends, Harry Potter, the famous celebrity who had twice brought the downfall of You-Know-Who (finally demolishing him the summer that had just passed), and Ronald Weasley, the youngest son in a long line of pureblood wizards.

Hermione leaned back, and, giving her parents one last wave, lugged her luggage towards a trolley nearby. The case was a new one, engraved with little silver stars along the borders, with the initials, H.G. engraved on it in big, golden letters. She double-checked to make sure the ticket was still in her pocket, before turning and wheeling the trolley towards the platforms.

She went up to the familiar barrier between platforms 9 and 10, then leaned casually against it. In a matter of half a second, she was falling through, and found herself on Platform Nine and Three Quarters, the official platform for those who are going to Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express.

She straightened up, and glanced at her watch. 10:39 am. Knowing Ron and Harry, they¡¦d probably be here with only 10 minutes to spare. To Hermione, that was REALLY late. 10 minutes to spare! That¡¦s simply not enough!!

She scanned the compartments through the compartment windows ¡V almost all of them were empty. For the past 5 years, Harry, Ron and her had always wanted to sit in compartments near the driver¡¦s compartment. It was a habit, a habit that none of them ever thought of breaking, strange it may be.

She pushed the trolley into a compartment just next to the driver¡¦s, and dunked all her luggage and stuff into it. Glancing at her watch again, she noted that 8 minutes had already passed. _Great, she thought, __I used EIGHT MINUTES just to find a compartment?? I could¡¦ve used the time to memorize that chapter about the Wolverines of Hempshire Woods!!_

Disgusted and unhappy, she trudged out of the train, deciding to wait for her two best friends, since they would be here any minute. She looked around, her hands in her clothe pockets, with her weight leaning on her left leg, and her head tilted the same direction. She sighed, then glanced at her watch again, tapping her foot: 10:49 am. She sighed.

For a sixteen year old girl, Hermione Granger was neither drop-dead gorgeous nor disdainfully ugly. She was a decent, slightly attractive girl, petite yet intelligent to the core. Her once bushy and dull brown hair had, over the past Hogwarts year, smoothed out a little, and had tamed themselves into artistic, resounding curls which gathered only at the end of her wavy, shoulder-length hair. Bright, sharp brown eyes darted here and there, always alert, yet tender and loving to all those in need. To many she was just the typical Hermione Granger, _the_ Hermione Granger, in fact, who was the school brain and who knew almost every single thing there was to be known. A few guys here and there took a fancy to her, but being the studious, good little girl she was, she took no notice of them whatsoever.

Upon hearing a few stifled giggles some way off along the platform behind her (she was facing the direction the train itself was facing), she turned around to have a look, and to see what was going on. What she saw was enough to make her feel sick. Apparently, Draco Malfoy, a sworn enemy since their 1st year of Harry, Ron and Hermione, had just came through the barrier, and was met at once with excited glances from girls, girls from various years and houses, nearby.

Malfoy _had_ changed, though, Hermione had to admit. From the short, pale, and deathly thin boy who was always surrounded by two gigantic and brutal looking cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, he had changed. Changed, as Hermione¡¦s hair had, over the past year, into what girls would classify as the ¡§Sizzling hot, drop-dead gorgeous, OMG I just so want him!!!¡¨ type. His usually gelled hair now fell loosely around his forehead, and his startlingly blue eyes with such a depth that no one could reach was enough to make any girl faint. He had grown more musclar too, and his body had lengthened out considerably. He now looked tall, lean, strong, protective, and incredibly hot. Not to mention his bad-boy attitude made him appear, as Hermione had heard a fifth year put it, ¡§devilishly handsome¡¨. Many girls¡¦ hearts and eyes had been captivated by him, but to Hermione, the studious, good Hermione, he was nothing but the stupid, malevolent, horrible, disgusting, arrogant piece of crap who had somehow taken a liking to teasing and insulting her and her friends. He was hot, she had to admit, but looks so far had not changed Hermione¡¦s opinion about anyone. To her, the inside, the personality, was the important part.

She watched as Malfoy stop as a crowd of fourth years flocked around him, surrounding him, flirting with him in an obvious air, trying to make him feel attracted to them. Malfoy, on the other hand, seemed to be looking around, basically unconscious to all that was going on around him.

_I¡¦m going to be sick_, thought Hermione, then turned away.

Had she turned a split second later, she would notice Malfoy¡¦s gaze coming upon her, and stop here.


	2. To be in Love with an Enemy

Disclaimer: ((In Chapter one¡K :D:D:D))

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Two

Draco Malfoy strolled through the barrier, not really caring if any of the muggles saw him passing through what they thought was a solid, concrete brick barrier. His pale blonde face flushed as a face came floating up in his mind, as it did oh so many times over the past year and summer. He tried to shake the image out of his mind, but in vain. He sighed, and started to look around the platform for the owner of that particular face.

Her. How many times had his heart twisted and his face reddened just because of that girl. He knew that, to other people, he appeared to hate her; to despise her; to insult her, calling her a mudblood with every possible chance. But it was just a cover¡K a cover to hide the true feelings he was afraid of being found out. Hatred that had become Love, ever since their fifth year.

Just then, a group of fourth years came in his way, and surrounded him. To Draco, this had become anything but extraordinary. Every single day, ever since his fifth year, girls had been flocking around him, admiring him, flirting with him, trying to get him to feel interested in them. He had grown tired of all this attention ¡V he wasn¡¦t like that stupid Potter. And this group here ¡V the tallest girl barely reached over his shoulder. He signed mentally, and turned to the platform in front of him, towards the head of the train. And it was then when he saw ¡V

Her. Hermione Granger, the girl of his dreams, the girl who had ruled his days and claimed his nights, the girl who caused him many sleepless nights, tossing and turning in his bed, the one girl whom he loves. She was just turning away when he saw him, and he fixed his eyes upon her.

It was strange. One would naturally think that a person like Draco Malfoy would go for looks ¡V one would hardly expect him to go for the personality, the heart (especially when he apparently possessed a rather horrible one himself). It wasn¡¦t Hermione¡¦s slight change in appearance that had attractive him. It was her character.

The way her hand shot up in class, the way her small mouth would rant out information on different and various topics, the way her delicate form balanced itself when she walked, the way she spat his name¡K He loved everything about her, everything there is to love about her. He admired the grace, the indignation, the independence, the will, the stubbornness that was so obvious in her.

But¡K

Every time, every single time they passed each other in the corridor, in the quidditch pitch, in any place, his mind would go numb. Instead of saying all the nice phrases he had always thought up the morning in his dormitory, he would tense, and slip back, unwillingly, to the old Malfoy ¡V the arrogant, proud, _pureblood_ Malfoy who despised Granger the Mudblood. Then he would watch her walk away, her hatred for him increasing each and every single time, and he would feel that his heart would wrench itself to death, the pain and sadness blinding him.

He couldn¡¦t even tell anyone about it ¡V what would people say if they found out that Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, the sole heir of the pure wizard house, the Malfoys, had fallen in love, deeply in love, _hopelessly in love¡Kwith the famous, studious, bookworm Granger, the mudblood? First off, Severus Snape, all the Slytherins, would despise him. Not to mention his father._

Maybe this time. Maybe this time he would go up to her and speak¡Kproperly. He was just about to push the fourth years away and gather the courage to walk up to the girl of his dreams, when Potter and Weasley suddenly popped up out of no where. _Damn that Potty and Weasel, thought Draco angrily as he watched them run over to Hermione and hug her tightly as a greeting, a sudden pang of jealously and sadness twisting his lonely heart._

¡§How are you, Herm!¡¨ yelped Weasley as Draco watched. Draco could hear Hermione clear her throat, then say in a loud voice, ¡§I¡¦ll tell you two in the train. It¡¦s just that there¡¦s a bit of a _slime_ around here.¡¨ She had accented the word ¡§slime¡¨, loud enough to make sure that Draco Malfoy had heard her. He pretended to not to hear what she had said, but in his mind and heart, his soul was being cut to a thousand pieces. Potter and Weasley turned, saw him, and nodded, then followed Hermione into the train.

Well, that¡¦s what you get when you fall in love with an enemy.


	3. A Delightful Visit

Disclaimer: ((Chapter One))

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Three

¡§So. How¡¦s it going, Herm?¡¨ asked Harry as they settled in the compartment that Hermione had found. Hermione tilted her head sideways. ¡§Um¡K¡¨ she pondered out loud, pursing her lips together. ¡§Nothing much I guess. Just that I only managed to memorize the Standard Book of Spell Grade Six, Care of Magical Creatures Book Six, Warm Charms Book Six, Arith- ¡¨

¡§Hey hey HEY, Hermione! Stop! Are you meaning to tell us that you¡¦ve memorized basically every book that¡¦s on the list???¡¨ gaped Ron as he stared at his best friend. ¡§And did I hear you said the word ¡¥only¡¦???¡¨ put in Harry, whose facial expression rather resembled the red head¡¦s.

Hermione giggled. ¡§Um, yeah,¡¨ she admitted, then frowned, and argued, ¡§but that¡¦s not the point! I could¡¦ve memorized five other books ¡V self study ones, mind you, but I went and wasted all the time by sleeping till seven each day and going bed at two! And -¡¨ She stopped, realizing that she¡¦d been ranting. She looked at the other two.

Ron recollected himself, then said slowly, ¡§You¡Kyou seriously have a problem, Herm.¡¨ ¡§I know,¡¨ said Harry, rolling his eyes. ¡§I mean, heck, when I was staying at the Burrow, heck, we woke up at eleven each day! And went to bed early as twelve! And you¡¦re saying you¡¦re wasting time by, what, waking up at seven and going to bed at two? You¡¦re nuts!¡¨

The girl glowered at them. ¡§It¡¦s YOUR problem that you¡¦re so lazy that¡¦s all!¡¨ she said heatedly. Harry shrank back, knowing immediately that he¡¦s gone slightly too far. ¡§Sorry!¡¨ he said, holding up his two hands, then turned to Ron, with whom he started to discuss¡KQuidditch. Hermione went and dug out a thick book (to which both Ron and Harry goggled at when she told them it was for _light reading, for the book looked as if it had at least five hundred pages), and began reading._

It wasn¡¦t long before the compartment door suddenly slid open, and all three of them looked up, startled. And there stood, none other than the one and only¡K

Hermione sighed. ¡§What do you want NOW, HERE, and AGAIN, Malfoy?¡¨ asked Ron, thoroughly annoyed. ¡§It seems as if each year you have a tradition of paying us a delightful visit when we go back to Hogwarts AND when we go away from Hogwarts!¡¨

Malfoy looked at him, a sneer on his face. ¡§Oh I¡¦m sorry, _Weasley,¡¨ he spat. ¡§But I just happened to be looking for a compartment. Apparently you¡¦ve twisted the truth a bit too far, Redhead. You in love with me or something?¡¨_

Ron stood up in anger, but Harry and Hermione jumped at once, each placing a hand on one of his arms, prepared to pull him back if he started to lunge at Malfoy. ¡§You keep your mouth shut and leave us alone, Malfoy! Or should I say ferret?¡¨ asked Harry, referring to an incident which had happened in their fourth year.

¡§Why should I?¡¨ retorted Malfoy, the sneer enlarging on his face, apparently ignoring the latter part of Harry¡¦s question. ¡§Because we all hate you to death and are doing our best drying not to curse you!¡¨ yelped Hermione through gritted teeth.

The famous trio thought they had seen a fleeting second of what seemed like the feeling of hurt and sadness pass in Malfoy¡¦s eyes, but dismissed the thought immediately as Malfoy¡¦s eyes narrowed, filling themselves with venom and hatred.

¡§Why don¡¦t you shut your traps, Weasel, Mudblood and Golden Boy?¡¨ he snapped, before whirling around and leaving the compartment, his robes swinging behind him.


	4. Poor Draco!

Disclaimer: ((Chapter One))

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Four

Draco swept out of the compartment where he had ¡§accidentally¡¨ met the famous trio angrily. His heart was torn, broken and hurt. He had meant to walk up to them, and try to apologize for everything he had said and done. He felt that this was the only time he could ever pluck up the courage to do so. He was about to start when that stupid Weasley just _had_ to speak and spoil everything for him by setting off his horrible mean manner that he had been trying to change. And then they had argued like usual, that Weasel standing up, the Golden boy and Hermione standing up to hold him back, Harry retorting, then¡K

¡§Because we all hate you to death and are doing our best drying not to curse you!¡¨

Those words¡K Draco¡¦s eyes dropped to a dimmed sadness as he remembered the way anger found its way onto her face as Hermione spat out those words at him. He was hurt then, hurt, sad, and jealous of the Potty and the Weasel. But then he had caught himself in time, and used the only thing he knew of that would save him ¡V malice and spite.

_Not that they do any good to my own purposes at all,_ thought Draco glumly as he walked through the corridor, back towards his own compartment, with Crabbe and Goyle trailing after him like two large, oversized guard dogs. ¡§Useless fools,¡¨ he muttered when he thought of the two. Those two were never any good ¡V they were stupid, PLAIN stupid. Probably the two stupidest goons ever.

Rolling his eyes in disgust, he turned into his own compartment, and saw, much to his discontent and horror ¡V 

¡§What are _you_ doing here??¡¨ yelped Draco as he stared, irritated and frustrated, at the horribly arrogant and unattractive figure of Pansy Parkinson. ¡§I thought I told you to clear off just now!!¡¨

Pansy put on what she thought was a puppy dog look, but to Draco, what she had put on was simply a simpering, disgusting and revolting grimace. ¡§Awwww, Drakie-wakie,¡¨ she whined. ¡§I _know_ you love me, and I _know_ that you _know it too!¡¨_

Draco breathed deeply, rolling his eyes in utter frustration. ¡§PANSY!¡¨ he screeched. ¡§Just HOW many times have I told you NOT to tell me Dra-dra¡Kthat REVOLTING, HORRIBLE, DISGUSTING, STUPID, IDIOTIC, REPULSIVE, NAUSEATING, HORRENDOUS, USELESS, CRAP, BULLSHIT of a name!! And PLUS, I DON¡¦T love you, and I NEVER will! Get me?????¡¨ ¡§Oh, so when will we marry then, Drakie-wakie?¡¨ simpered Pansy, totally getting the wrong idea.

¡§FORGET it!¡¨ Draco snapped. ¡§Sometimes I wonder if there¡¦s ANYONE as dim as you three!¡¨ he shot, pointedly meaning Goyle, Crabbe and Pansy. All three of them, however, took it as a compliment. ¡§Hey, we¡¦re not that good,¡¨ mumbled Crabbe, and ¡§Yeah,¡¨ said Goyle, while Pansy basically blushed and slapped Draco¡¦s arm in what she hoped to be in a flirtious (A/N: memory slip!! ARGH! I suddenly forgot how to spell the word!!!) way, and turned away, obviously trying to resemble one of those pretty, slim, slender, shy girls in the movies (of which she is obviously NOT).

Draco sighed. This is going to be a _long_ year.

Hey peeps!! Sorry this is such a short chappie!! I didn¡¦t update for a long time, see, so I thought I needa hurry up and get at least one chapter up! Anywayz,

THANKS TO ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!!! Here are the responses (first 11 reviewers):

Melody + dracoNmione:

HEE, those were testings!! See, they¡¦re deleted now!! *grin* sorree for pissing you guys off!!

Faith Joanne Lane:

Hey there! Course I¡¦m going to continue it! I¡¦ll HAVE to, I WANT to, but it¡¦s the problem of whether I have enuf stamina to tho¡K *grin*

Reika:

I know! Stupid quotations! Stories work and don¡¦t work on diff. comps. Some stories work on mine (Praise the Lord!) and others don¡¦t, even some excellent ones. Well, this may be the ONLy problem w/ fanfiction.net. Have to stick with it then I suppose!

Draco Lover:

HAHA *evil laughter* somehow I like to make Draco miserable so that I can cry for him, then make the ending happy! *cackles* evil me!

Twitch:

Oh yeah I¡¦ll tell him! So you get what it means by Tragical Love? GOOD! I like angst romance! *grins*

Regan:

THANKS for reviewing two times! Oh, had I mention that I like making draco miserable! *evil grin* Love ya for reviewing!

Gummy Bear:

Hey there! I know you don¡¦t mean it right? But even if you do, I don¡¦t really mind. I suppose you¡¦re in a bad mood, or else you¡¦ll have your reasons, even if you¡¦re just having fun. Good day to you! *smiles*

I EAT GUMMY BEARS FOR BREAKFAST ((???...that is, magical_water_lilly@yahoo.com):

Thanks for saying that my story¡¦s great! I love ya for that, and thanks for your precious comments! Oh and I don¡¦t really mind gummy bear, see? *points upwards* Well¡K Different people have different characters. I suppose Gummy Bear (whoever she is) is a special person and have a unique character. Anywayz, thanks for reviewing! Cya!! *grins madly*

Bertiebottsgeorge:

*eyes pop out* OH MY GOD!! I feel so honoured! Seriously! That kind of thing is difficult ¡V making someone like something they don¡¦t usually like! THANKS for reading! Thank you thank you thank you for your precious comments! I won¡¦t let you down!!!! *ties scarf around forehead* ((LOL!!))


End file.
